The Truth Left Behind
by Kiuni
Summary: Warewolf? Vampire? Hunter? Demi apapun aku hanya manusia biasa! Kehidupanku yang rumit dimulai sejak memasuki sekolah ini. Kelas SS atau apalah itu, pasti akan kubalaskan perlakuan kalian pada Sakura-chan! [Main Pair : SasuNaru/ SasuKyu]
1. Chapter 1

By : Yoru Nyan

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T+

Genre : Supernaturan/ Romance

Main Pair : SasuNaru/ SasuKyu

Other Pair : mengikuti cerita

.

.

WARNING : OOC, Shounen Ai, TYPO, Aneh, Gaje,dsb

Cerita yang terinspirasi dari Vampire Knight (Matsuri Hino) namun hanya mengambil tema cerita yang sama. Alur cerita original kreasi Yoru. Selamat membaca.. ^_^

* * *

**-THE TRUTH LEFT BEHIND-**

**PROLOG**

**Desember 2002**

**.**

**.**

~02.00 am~

"Malam ini lakukan sesuai rencana. Jangan sampai ada kegagalan. Mengerti?!"

"Mengerti, Tuan!" ucap kawanan berjubah hitam itu serentak.

...

~05.00 am~

"Ada apa? Tidak biasanya kau bangun sepagi ini. Apa ada yang membuatmu risau?"

"Kita harus menemui guru Tsunade-sama. Kushina, aku mendapatkan firasat buruk. Kita harus berangkat segera."

"Aku tak tau apa yang kau khawatirkan, Minato. Tapi jika itu yang kau katakan, aku percaya padamu."

Kushina segera bergegas membereskan semua yang perlu mereka bawa. Sedangkan Minato pergi ke ruang bawah tanah dan membawa gulungan perkamen yang entah apa isinya. Dan setelah semua siap, Minato menggendong Kyubi yang masih tertidur dan memasukkannya ke dalam mobil.

"Tak ada yang tertinggal bukan?" Minato memastikan dan dibalas dengan gelengan kepala dari Kushina.

"Aku akan menghubungi Tsunade-sama. Kau hubungi Mikoto! Tapi jangan beritahukan tentang kepergian kita. Sampaikan saja pesan pada Fugaku untuk berhati-hati. Awan merah segera tiba."

Kushina sebenarnya tak begitu mengerti apa yang suaminya sedang katakan. Tapi ia tetap melakukan yang suaminya katakan.

...

~07.00 am~

"Nii-chan cepat bangun. Kau diapanggil Tou-chan." Makhluk kecil berambut model pantat ayam terus berusaha membangunkan kakanya yang masih tertidur lelap.

Sang kakak yang merasa terusik langsung menangkap adiknya dan menariknya ketempat tidur sambil memeluknya erat.

"Nii-chan! Sesak!" si pantat ayam tak berkutik. Akhirnya ia pasrah dan kembali tidur bersama sang kakak.

~08.00 am, Mobil Minato~

"Aku masih tidak dapat menghubungi Mikoto. Sebenarnya ada apa, Minato?"

"Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai di Amegakurem. Kita bisa menghubungi Mikoto disana. Aku juga akan menceritakan semuanya. Kumohon bersabarlah."

...

~08.00 am, Tsunagakure~

"BRAAKKK!" si meja tak berdosa menjadi korban amarah Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama.. Tenanglah... Jika kau mengamuk seperti ini, tidak akan baik untuk kesehatanmu dan kulitmu."

"Bagaimana aku tak kesal, Suzune?! Para bedebah itu terlalu berani. Panggil Akimichi, Nara dan Inuzuka kehadapanku!"

Suzune pun pergi mencari ketiga orang yang Tsunade tunjuk. Walaupun ia berusaha bersikap tenang, memang benar oarang-orang itu terlalu berani. Bagaimana bisa mereka mengusik Minato-sama yang merupakan anak sekaligus murid kesayangan Tsunade-sama.

...

~09.00 am, Amegakure~

"Aku akan menghubungi Fugaku melalui telepon umum. Kau pesanlah ruangan di penginapan." Pinta Minato.

Minato segera bergegas mencari telepon umum. Ia telah membuang banyak waktu.

Setelah Minato pergi, Kushina mulai mencari penginapan dan meninggalkan Kyubi di mobil. Namun saat Kushina kembali, Kyubi menghilang. Dengan panik Kushina berlari mencari Kyubi sambil mencoba menghubungi Minato. Minato yang mendengar keadaan itu segera menghampiri Kushina dan terus mencari.

Sudah cukup lama mereka mencari. Tapi tak ada tanda tanda keberadaan anak semata wayang mereka. Bahkan indra penciuman Minato tak bisa diharapkan.

Akhirnya Minato dan Kushina memutuskan kembali ke mobil untuk mencari dari awal. Tapi saat mereka sampai, laki-laki paruh baya dengan rambut putih panjang terurai sedang berdiri didekat mobil mereka bersama dengan Kyubi.

Kushina yang tak berpikir panjang langsung berlari menghampiri Kyubi dan memeluknya. "Kyuu.. kemana saja kau, nak? Kaa-chan khawatir." Kushina sudah benar-benar menangis sekarang.

Minato dan laki-laki itu saling pandang. Dan tiba-tiba si laki-laki paruh baya berkata, "Perpaduan yang mengagumkan. Pantas anak ini terlihat berbeda. Hahaha.."

Minato menarik Kushina dan Kyubi ke belakang tubuhnya. Posisinya sudah siap untuk bertarung.

"Tenanglah anak muda, aku bukan orang jahat. Aku hanya orang tua yang kebetulan menemukan anak manis yang tersesat. Tapi perlu kuberitahu satu hal. Wilayah campuran bisa menjadi sangat berbahaya jika kalian tidak berhati-hati." Dan si laki-laki itu pergi melangkahkan kanya pergi meninggalkan Minato dan keluarganya.

...

~09.30 am~

"Duduklah."

"Maaf sebelumnya karena aku tidak segera menghadap saat ayah panggil. Apa yang ingin ayah bicarakan?" Itachi memandang punggung ayahnya.

"Itachi, seperti apakan sosok ayah dimatamu?" tanya Fugaku.

Itachi berpikir sejenak."Urm.. Ayah adalah sosok ayah yang kuat, tegas, dan membanggakan."

Fugaku mendengarkan tiap kata yang terucap dari putra sulungnya itu. Namun, belum sempat ia bicara, telepon di ruangannya berdering.

"Fugaku-san! Ini aku!"

"... Ada masalah apa?" Fugaku mencoba mengeraskan ekspresinya. Ia tak bisa berkata banyak. Itachi sadang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Awan merah segera datang..." Minato berhenti sejenak. "... dan rubah kembali ke sarang. Kau mengerti?" Minato tak yakin dengan kode keduanya karena ia tak pernah memberitahu Fugaku tentang kode keduanya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan segera kesana." Jawab Fugaku lalu segera menutup teleponnya.

Itachi sedari tadi hanya memandangi ayahnya yang sedang berbicara di telepon entah dengan siapa.

"Itachi, kembalilah ke kamarmu." Ucapan Fugaku ini membuat Itachi kaget. Yang benar saja! Tak mungkin ayahnya memanggilnya hanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan tadi dan melihat ayahnya bercakap-cakap di telepon.

Itachi pada akhirnya menuruti ayahnya dan beranjak dari ruangan ayahnya. Saat ia baru saja hendak menyentuh gagang pintu, Fugaku berkata, "Aku dan ibumu sangat menyayangimu dan Sasuke. Lakukanlah hal yang menurutmu benar."

...

~10.00 am~

"Tou-chan, kita mau kemana? Kenapa ibu dan Nii-chan tidak diajak?" tanya Sasuke pada sang ayah.

Belum sempat Sasuke mendapat jawaban, seseorang dengan topeng rubah berdiri dihadapan ayahnya.

"Sasuke, paman ini akan membawamu bertemu Kyubi. Jadi jangan nakal dan ikutlah dengan paman ini. Mengerti?"

"Ayah.. Apa ayah membenciku? Jika untuk bertemu Kyubi, aku ingin pergi bersama ayah saja."

"Dengarkan ayah baik-baik. Ayah punya urusan lain yang harus ayah urus terlebih dahulu. Ayah janji, ketika semuanya selesai, ayah akan menjemputmu." Dan untuk pertama kalinya Fugaku mengecup kening anaknya dengan penuh rasa sayang.

...

~11.00 am~

"Benarkah? Tak mungkin! Ayahku pasti tak akan mengizinkan hal itu terjadi." Kushina panik dan tak percaya apa yang ia dengar.

"Aku dan Fugaku telah memastikan. Aku memiliki mata-mata yang dapat dipercaya. Dan rencana mereka akan mereka lakukan hari ini." Minato menatap keluar jendela. "Maafkan aku, Kushina. Seharusnya kubawa kau dan Kyubi ke tempat aman terlebih dahulu."

Kushina memeluk Minato erat. "Aku mengerti betapa sulitnya keadaanmu. Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik." Kushina mengakhiri ucapannya dengan mengecup kening Minato.

...

~02.00 pm~

Minato berdecak kesal saat mengendarai mobilnya. Amegakure benar-benar seperti namanya. Ketika hujan turun, maka tak akan segera berhenti. Seharusnya Minato langsung berangkat saja jika dia tau bahwa hujan akan menjadi semakin deras begini.

"Minato tenanglah. Lebih baik kita berhenti sebentar. Kau tak bisa menyetir ditengah hujan badai seperti ini." Kushina memandang Minato cemas.

Minato mengerti dan memutuskan untuk berhenti di tempat pengisian bensin selanjutnya.

...

~02.00 pm, Konohagakure~

"Hey, Itachi! Kapan kita berangkat? Kudengar mereka sudah melarikan diri dari pagi."

"Diamlah, Kisame! Aku sedang berpikir."

"Kita akan berangkat sejam lagi." Itachi mengakhiri sesi bicaranya dan kembali menatap jauh keluar jendela.

...

~03.00 pm~

"Minato! Kita mau kemana? Kasihan Kyubi, dia kedinginan." Kushina benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan apa yang sedang Minato pikirkan. Ditengah hujan begini dia membawa Kushina dan Kyubi ke masuk dalam hutan.

"Minato!" kini Kushina memanggil dengan nada membentak.

Minato tetap diam. Mereka bertiga masuk semakin jauh kedalam hutan. Kushina sudah berhenti mengeluh. Ia hanya mengikuti langkah Minato yang tengah berlajan sambil menggendong Kyubi.

"Kurasa disini cukup aman." Ucap Minato sambil menurunkan Kyubi.

Dan tanpa bicara apapun Minato menggoreskan pisau keujung jarinya dan membuat lingkaran mantra. Kushina memang tidak sepintar Minato, tapi ia tau apa yang sedang Minato buat.

"Dengarkan aku Minato, aku tak akan bisa melakukannya. Aku tak akan bisa mengontrol kekuatanku."

Minato selesai dengan matranya. Segera ia menghampiri Kushina, memeluknya dan berbisik kepadanya. "Kita akan melakukannya berdua. Aku yakin kau bisa."

Dan ritual itupun dimulai.

.

.

**To be continue...**

.

.

Fuwaaaaah.. akhirnya selesai... Huehehe.. Hope you like it guys ^_^

Daaaan.. silahkan untuk mencorat-coret di review spot..

Oh iya, cerita sesungguhnya bakal dimulai di Chap 2..

Thanks for reading..


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks sebelumnya buat yang udahh baca dan review..

Ini balasannya reviewnya.. ^_^

**Mifta Cinya :** Ehehe.. Thanks buat reviewnya *hug*. Naru ada kok, tapi emang ngga muncul di chap 1. Sebenernya chap 1 masih prolog, jadi kaya yang ngga nyambung sama summary yang Yoru tulis. Ceritanya baru bener-bener mulai di chap 2 dan member angkatan Naru bakal mulai menampakkan diri. Untuk keterangan selanjutnya, silahkan dibaca. Happy reading Mifta-san. ^_^

* * *

By : Yoru Nyan

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T+

Genre : Supernaturan/ Romance

Main Pair : SasuNaru/ SasuKyu

Other Pair : mengikuti cerita

.

.

WARNING : OOC, Shounen Ai, TYPO, Aneh, Gaje,dsb

Cerita yang terinspirasi dari Vampire Knight (Matsuri Hino) namun hanya mengambil tema cerita yang sama. Alur cerita original kreasi Yoru. Selamat membaca.. ^_^

* * *

**-THE TRUTH LEFT BEHIND-**

**~2014~**

"KYAAAA! SS Class datang!" teriak tak jelas para gadis.

Oke, perkenalkan aku adalah Uzumaki Naruto dan ini adalah kelasku, kelas 7-A atau yang biasa dikenal Rose class. Jika kalian ingin bertanya kenapa gadis gadis ini berteriak, alasannya adalah makhluk-makhluk berpredikat SS class yang sedang berjalan memasuki gerbang. Yah.. kuakui status sosial para SS class memang tinggi, bagaimana tidak? Mereka adalah kumpulan anak bangsawan, pejabat, artis, maupun orang-orang penting lainnya. Walaupun begitu, sekarang mereka adalah orang-orang berengsek dimataku. Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji adalah orang-orang berengsek itu. Jangan lupakan Uchiha Sasuke, dia adalah si berengsek dari semua orang berengsek.

.

.

"Hey, Naruto! Kau tidak akan pulang?"

"Eh.. Iya.. Maksudku ayo pulang. Hehehe" aku tertawa konyol sambil keluar kelas bersama Gaara.

Sambil berjalan, mataku tak henti hentinya memandang keluar jendela. Para berengsek itu sepertinya baru akan masuk.

"Kau melihat mereka lagi, Naruto?"

"Hey, Gaara! Menurutmu, kenapa para SS class baru masuk kelas saat senja? Tidakkah itu aneh?" aku mengutarakan hal yang telah mengganggu pikiranku selama ini.

"Menghindari orang aneh sepertimu mungkin." Jawab Gaara spontan.

"HA? Kau menyebalkan, Gaara!"

"Lagipula untuk apa kau memikirkan tentang mereka sih? Masih tentang Sakura? Sudah kukatakan berkali-kali jangan kau pikirkan perkataan Sakura. Emosi dan pikirannya terganggu. Temari-nee mengatakan sendiri padaku." Ucap Gaara panjang lebar.

"Kau lupa siapa anak siapa mereka? Bisa saja mereka menyuap kepolisian dan membuat pernyataan palsu." Aku masih berusaha protes.

"Jadi maksudmu kakakku disuap oleh mereka untuk membuat pernyataan palsu? Aku tersinggung, Naruto."

"Eeeh? Bukan.. Maaf." Aku tak bisa protes lagi jika Gaara sudah seperti ini. Tapi aku tetap berpikir bahwa mereka menggunakan orang dalam untuk memalsukan kasus itu. Aku tak mencurigai Temari-nee, tapi bisa saja bukti yang sebenarnya telah diubah sebelum sampai ketangan Temari-nee.

.

.

"Bagaimana Kakashi? Sudah kau temukan bukti-buktinya?"

"Saya telah menyelidiki sesuai dengan kriteria yang anda berikan, Tsunade-sama. Semua cocok kecualu satu hal." Jawab Kakashi.

"Apa itu?"

"Dia.. Manusia." Ucap Kakashi pasti.

.

.

Aku sedang berbaring diatas kasur kamarku. Pikiranku melayang jauh memikirkan Sakura. Bagaimana keadaannya? Ini sudah sebulan semenjak terakhir kali aku melihatnya. Aku sudah mencoba menanyakan keadaannya kepada Yamanaka Ino (sahabatnya) tapi ia pun mengatakan tak tau.

Mungkin kalian merasa heran dengan kepedulianku pada Sakura. Tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan, aku dan Sakura bukanlah pasangan kekasih. Bisa dikatakan cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan. Namun, bukan berarti kita menjadi musuh atau jauh, kita berdua sepakat untuk tetap berteman. Dan apa yang kulakukan sekarang tak lebih dari kepedulianku pada seorang teman. Aku adalah orang yang menghargai teman-temanku.

"Naruto!" Ino mendobrak masuk ke kamarku dan langsung mengangkat kerah bajuku.

"Sakura! Sakura masuk ke SS class!" aku terbelalak mendengar ucapan Ino. Sakura yang setelah satu bulan tidak ada kabarnya kini malah masuk ke SS class. Bualan macam apa ini.

"Kau bercanda." Cemoohku.

"Kau pikir aku akan membual tentang hal seperti ini? Sakura adalah temanku! Dia telah menghilang selama sebulan. Kau tau kan betapa khawatirnya aku?!" Ino histeris.

"Kau benar-benar yakin itu adalah Sakura? Kapan kau melihatnya?" tanyaku sambil berusaha menenangkan Ino.

"Tadi aku dan Hinata pulang sedikit terlambat karena anak yang lain membolos tugas piket. Dan saat kami akan pulang, kami berpapasan dengan Sakura yang mengenakan bawahan kotak-kotak milik SS class. Aku dan Hinata sempat berhenti dan mengajaknya bicara. Namun ia seolahh tak mengenali kami dan pergi bersama anak SS class lain. Apa yang harus kulakukan Naruto?"

Setelah mendengar semua yang Ino katakan, aku semakin curiga dengan anak-anak berpredikat SS class itu. Siapa mereka? Dan bagaimana bisa Sakura menjadi bagian dari mereka?

.

.

"Hey, Uchiha. Aku masih merasa ini bukan ide yang bagus untuk memasukkan anak berambut pink itu kedalam SS class."

"Kiba, Sasuke tak akan mau menjawab jika kau memanggilnya Uchiha."ucap Chouji sambil asik memakan keripik kentangnya.

"Tapi memang benar Sasuke adalah Uchiha kan? Tak salah jika aku memanggilnya seperti itu. Yang seharusnya kau benci itu bukan nama Uchiha. Tapi nama Itac.."belum sempat Kiba menyelesaikan ucapakknya, lantai sekitar Kiba berdiri mulai membeku.

"Stop, Sasuke! Kau juga minta maaf, Kiba!" Shikamaru melerai keduanya.

"Kau juga jangan lupa posisimu, Sasuke. Tsunade-sama tak akan senang jika kau membuat kaki anak anjing itu malfungsi." Tambah Shikamaru.

Wajah Kiba merah padam. Ia kesal namun apa mau dikata. Sasuke jauh jauh jauh lebih kuat dari mereka bertiga. Walaupun mereka bertiga berusaha melawan Sasuke bersamaan, tetap saja akan sangat merepotkan.

"Sorry" Kiba mengucapkan maaf dalam bahasa inggris dengan sangat tidak niat.

"Ck.. kalian semua memang menyusahkan." Shikamaru manggaruk kepalanya kesal lalu berkata lagi, "Kakashi-san lah yang meminta Tsunade-sama untuk memindahkan anak berambut pink itu. Lagi pula kurasa itu adalah tindakan yang tepat. Mengingat misi kita untuk mendekati si rambut pirang itu."

.

.

Aku yang sudah malas mendengar mereka pun keluar dari rest room. Ku langkahkan kakiku mendekati bangunan anak-anak biasa. Mengapa anak-anak biasa? Sudah jelas karena aku, 3 makhluk tadi dan bahkan seluruh anak SS class bukanlah anak biasa.

Sebenarnya tak hanya manusia yang bersekolah disini. Witch, Vampire, Manusia setengah hewan, dan mungkin Hunter juga ada di sekolah ini. Aku sendiri adalah Vampire, Akamichi Chouji adalah WarePig, Inuzuka Kiba adalah Werewolf dan Nara Shikamaru adalah WereCat. Jangan lupakan anak berambut pink yang bernama Haruno Sakura. Mulai hari ini ia resmi menjadi WereWolf. Jika kalian tanya kenapa, seperti kisah kuno, manusia yang digigit oleh WereWolf saat bulan purnama akan menjadi WereWolf. Tapi tidak seperti rumor yang beredar, bukan Kiba yang membuatnya seperti itu. WereWolf liar lah yang melakukannya. Kami hanya dalam keadaan tidak beruntung karena menemukannya saat ia sudah dicabik-cabik dan dijamahi oleh makhluk sialan itu.

Belum selesai aku bermonolog dengan pikiranku, aku dikagetkan dengan sosok yang berdiri dihadapanku. Kami saling menatap hingga tiba-tiba ia melayangkan tendangan dan pukulan ke arahku walaupun bisa kuhindari dengan mudah.

"Tak kusangka Rose class memiliki sikap yang begitu barbar dan tak berkelas seperti ini." Cemoohku pada sosok yang masih mencoba menyerangku.

"Berisik kau dasar Teme!"

"Teme? Lancang sekali Dobe!" balasku padanya.

Kami berdua masih saling hajar hingga Shikamaru dan yang lainnya datang menghentikan rubah kecil ini.

"Aha! Kurasa aku tak perlu mencari kalian. Maju kalian Berengsek!"

"Jika masalahmu adalah anak berambut pink itu kurasa kau salah paham. Tapi jika kau ingin penjelasan, si pantat ayam ini bisa memberikannya." Shikamaru berusaha meminimalisir pertarungan yang tak perlu. Dan aku hanya berdecak kesal karena dilempari tugas yang merepotkan.

"Ikut denganku, Dobe!" Kutarik tanggannya menuju tempat aman. Dan kurasa aku tak perlu menjelaskan kenapa aku harus membawanya ketempat aman.

"Kau mau membawaku kemana, Teme?"

"Markasku." Jawabku singkat.

Markasku sebenarnya masih dalam wilayah kampus. Namun sedikit tersembunyi. Hanya beberapa anak SS yang memiliki tempat semacam ini. Salah satu yang memilikinya adalah Nara Shikamaru, dan tempatnya adalah tempat kami berempat mengobrol tadi.

"Jadi, bualan apa yang ingin kau sampaikan Te-Me?"

"Berhentilah memanggilku Teme, Naruto!"

"Baiklah. Jadi apa yang mau kau katakan, Berengsek?"

Aku hanya menghela nafasku, tak berniat melanjutkan debat yang tak berguna ini.

"Sekarang lihatlah dengan mata kepalamu sendiri." Aku menyodorkan video CCTV dari tempat kejadian saat si pink diserang kepada Naruto. Masalah keberadaan makhluk macam diriku dan teman-temanku rasanya tak perlu kusembunyikan. Rasanya akan lebih mudah mendekati Naruto dengan cara ini.

"Kau mengerti sekarang? Dan jika kau mau tau, gadis pink itu adalah salah satu dari kami sekarang. Dan jangan limpahkan kesalahan pada kami lagi. Bukankah kami sudah berbaik hati karena mau menerima dia sebagai salah satu dari kami. Atau.. kau ingin semua orang tau siapa dia sekarang dan semua orang akan memanggilnya dengan sebutan.." Ku hentikan ucapanku sejenak dan membisikkan kata terakhir di telinga Naruto.

"Monster" dan kata terakhirku berhasil membuat rubah kecil ini terpaku. Bisa kurasakan perasaan takut menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya. Tak salah bukan jika aku memanfaatkan keadaan?

.

.

Kakiku melangkah lemas. Aku masih tak percaya dengan apa yang baru aku lihat. Vampire? WereWolf? Mereka hanyalah makhluk mitos. Akal sehatku menolak untuk percaya.

"Tak akan ada yang lebih buruk dari apa yang kualami tadi." Gumamku frustasi.

"Bagaimana jika ada yang lebih buruk?" sosok dengan jubah hitam berlambang awan merah muncul dihadapanku dan menyerangku tiba-tiba. Aku mencoba melawan sekuat tenagaku. Namun sepertinya lawanku bukan manusia, siapa dia aku tak tahu.

Pukulan terakhirnya telak mengenai dadaku. Bisa aku rasakan bahwa tulang rusukku retak atau bahkan patah. Aku sudah mencapai batasku. Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan lagi. Aku pasrah. Anggap saja aku beramal meberi makan binatang yang lapar.

Satu..

Dua..

Tiga..

Empat..

Lima..

Enam..

Tujuh..

Delapan..

Sembilan..

Sepuluh..

...

Ada apa dengan makhluk itu? Apa aku tak jadi dimakan? Hahaha.. Mungkin dagingku memang tak enak. Sudahlah.. aku ingin tidur.

"Naruto! Naruto! Bangun, Naruto!"

Ah.. ada yang memanggilku. Siapa? Sial.. mataku sudah tak mau tebuka.

.

.

**To be continue..**

.

.

Yosh.. Chap 2 selesai... ^_^ *applause*

Bagaimana? Nice? Good? Or Bad?

Mulai nyambung kan sama summary nya? Huehehe..

Pokonya thanks for all readers..

Kalau bisa, sempatkan waktunya mencorat-coret review spot yah..

Arigatou.. *deep bow*


	3. Chapter 3

By : Yoru Nyan

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T+

Genre : Supernaturan/ Romance

Main Pair : SasuNaru/ SasuKyu

Other Pair : mengikuti cerita

.

.

WARNING : OOC, Shounen Ai, TYPO, Aneh, Gaje,dsb

* * *

**-THE TRUTH LEFT BEHIND-**

**.**

**.**

"Kaa-chan.. Tou-chan.. Jangan tinggalkan Kyu sendirian. Kyubi takut. Kaa-chan! Tou-chan!" anak itu terus menangis menatap kepergian sosok orang tuanya.

"Kaa-chan.. Tou-chan.. sakit.. sakit.. tolong aku.. sakit Kaa-chan.."

"Bangun Kyu.. Ingatlah siapa dirimu.. Kyu.. Kyu.."

Aku terkesiap dan terbangun dari tidurku. Mimpi buruk yang aneh. Itulah yang aku pikirkan. Siapa Kyu? Aku tak mengenalnya. Tapi kenapa terkadang aku memimpikannya?

"Sudah bangun pemalas?"

"EH? Gaara? Sejak kapan kau disini?"

"Itukah yang pertama kali kau ingin katakan pada orang yang telah menjagamu semalaman?" tanya gara sambil bersikap seolah-olah kesal.

"Terimakasih karena menjagaku semalaman, Gaara." Aku berhenti sejenak dan memutar ulang kejadian semalam di otakku. "Kau menjagaku semalaman? Apa kau tau siapa yang membawaku ke RS?"

"Entahlah.. Aku hanya mendapatkan panggilan dari rumah sakit kalau kau masuk RS sebagai korban tabrak lari." Jawab Gaara.

"Hah? Tabrak lari? Aku? Tidak mungkin! Aku melihat dengan jelas bahwa aku dise..." ucapan si Teme terngiang dikepalaku. Benar.. Jika aku memberitahu kejadian semalam berarti aku harus menceritakan keberadaan makhluk-makhluk itu. Aku tak ingin menyakiti Sakura-chan. Tapi berbohong pada Gaara... Sudahlah... Gaara pasti mengerti.

"Eh.. bukan apa-apa. Sepertinya juga ikut terbentur. Hehe.." Hanya itu yang bisa kuucapkan untuk menangkis tatapan curiga dari Gaara.

.

.

"Haey, teme!" panggilku pada makhluk didepanku.

"Hn.." jawabnya singkat.

"Aku mengerti kenapa Sakura-chan dipindahkan ke SS class. Tapi aku masih tak mengerti kenapa dia seolah tak mengenaliku atau teman-temannya yang lain."

"Hey, Teme dengarkan aku!" kesalku karena dia tak kunjung memperhatikan.

"Kau berisik, Dobe." Ia menjawab singkat dan melanjutkan sesi membacanya.

"Jawablah dengan benar ketika orang bertanya padamu!" ucapku sambil meraik kerah baju Sasuke. Aku kesal! Makhluk di depanku ini selalu saja mampu membuatku kesal dan tak dapat mengerdalikan emosiku. Dia menyebalkan!

"Kau lupa siapa aku, Dobe?" ia melepaskan cengkramanku pada kerahnya. "Jika kau ingin tau hal itu, kau tak perlu repot bertanya padaku. Tanyakan saja pada teman baikmu. Kurasa ia mengetahui banyak hal."

"Siapa maksudmu Teme? Jangan berbelit belit. Aku tak meyukai hal yang rumit!"

"Akan kuberi nasehat untukmu, Dobe. Perhatikanlah orang disekitarmu baik-baik. Berhentilah menjadi orang yang naif atau kau akan terluka pada akhirnya. Dan satu hal lagi. Tak usah kau urusi masalah yang bukan masalahmu. Ada kalanya kau lebih baik diam dan membiarkan sesuatu berjalan begitu saja."

.

.

"Shika, sampai kapan kita akan diam disini? Bukankah kita harus menyelidiki si pirang? Walaupun kau bilang dia manusia, aku sangat yakin bau tubuhnya bukan bau tubuh manusia." Kiba berceloteh sambil memainkan game di tabletnya.

"Lalu bau seperti apa yang kau cium, Kiba? Aku tak mencium bau yang aneh. Bagiaku baunya sama seperti bau manusia." Ucap Chouji.

"Kau hanya ahli dalam membedakan bau makanan. Tak mungkin kau menyadarinya. Menurutku, bau yang dia miliki tak seperti manusia, vampie, witch ataupun jenis kita. Baunya sangat berbeda." Ucap Kiba keras kepala.

"Lalu kau punya rencana untuk menyelidikinya lebih lanjut?" Shikamaru angkat bicara.

"Aku memiliki sebuah rencana. Tapi kita memerlukan Sasuke sebagai pemeran utama."

"Ceritakan. Aku yang akan menangani sisanya." Ucap Shikamaru.

.

.

"Tau kah kau? Sakura-chan menjadi murid SS."

"Ya, aku mendengarnya beberapa waktu lalu."

"Apakah Temari-nee memberi tau sesuatu padamu? Ino mengatakan padaku kalau Sakura-chan bertingkah seolah tidak mengenalinya. Padahal saat terakhir aku bertemu dengannya, Sakura-chan masih menanyakan kabar Ino walaupun dalam kondisi yaang..."

"Aku tak tau apapun, Temari-nee juga tak memberi tau apapun. Dan sudah kukatakan untuk melupakan masalah anak itu bukan? Jika kau terus seperti ini, aku tidakbisa melindungimu lagi, Naruto." Potong Gaara dengan wajah kesal.

"Kenapa kau jadi kesal? Siapa juga yang minta kau lindungi? Kau aneh Gaara. Kau lupa statusku sebagai pemegang ban hitam olahraga judo?" ucap Naruto sambil menepuk bahu Gaara.

"Terserahlah." Gaara sedang tak ingin berdebat.

Ketika sedang berjalan menuju gerbang, tiba-tiba 4 makhluk penghuni SS berhenti di hadapan mereka. Sasuke yang merupakan sang leader maju ke depan dan mendekati Naruto. Gaara masih diam ditempatnya dengan waspada. Biar bagaimanapun Gaara tau siapakah orang yang berdiri dihadapan Naruto sekarang.

"Hey, Teme jelek! Kau menghalangi jalan. Jangan menggangguku. Aku mau pulang." Naruto berjalan kesisi Sasuke sambil menggenggam tangan Gaara yang lalu dihentikan oleh Sasuke.

"Bukan kah kau yang senang mengganggu dan mengusikku, Dobe? Aku hanya ingin memberitau sesuatu yang sangat ingin kau tau." Sasuke tertawa kecil.

"Maaf, tuan-tuan SS class. Tapi kurasa sudah saatnya kalian masuk kelas. Jadi biarkan aku dan Naruto untuk segera pulang. Kalian tau kan betapa tidak amannya daerah ini ketika malam? Terutama tempat kita berdiri saat ini." Ucap Gaara seakan mengungkapkan kalimat perang.

"Bukankah sudah kewajibanmu untuk membuat daerah ini lebih aman, Ga-a-ra-kun?" Kiba bicara dengan nada manja yang menggelikan.

"Hentikan, Kiba! Terserah padamu jika kau tak ingin tau, Dobe." Sasuke dan teman-temannya langsung berjalan menjauh menuju kelas.

"Naruto, ayo pulang." Naruto pun mengikuti Gaara dan pulang ke rumah.

.

.

"Maaf Sensei, seharusnya anda menggunakan rumus satunya karena akan lebih efisien dalam proses kalkulasinya." Ucapku mengintrupsi penjelasan Kurenai-sensei.

"Benarkah Sakura-kun? Tak kusangka kau begitu menaruh perhatian di kelas. Baiklah, kita coba keduanya saja." Kurenai membalas ucapanku dengan tersenyum ramah. Tapi tidak dengan teman sekelasku. Mereka tak henti-hentinya berbisik dan mencemoohku tak suka. Sebenarnya aku tak begitu mengerti kenapa mereka bersikap seperti itu padaku. Aku hanya bisa menerima keadaanku karena hanya disinilah tempatku.

"Sakura-chan, aku baru tau kau pintar matematika." Ucap Karin saat menghampiriku.

"Memang kau pikir dia sama bodohnya denganmu? Dasar pemalas." Kali ini Konan yang bicara.

Oh iya, mari kuperkenalkan. Gadis yang duduk disebelahku adalah Uzumaki Karin. Sedangkan yang ada di depanku adalah Konan. Aku sendiri adalah Haruno Sakura. Kami bertiga adalah murid kelas paling bergengsi di sekolah ini. Yups, SS class adalah kelas kami.

Sebenarnya aku bukan murid asli di kelas ini. Aku baru pindah ke kelas ini sejak seminggu yang lalu dan mereka berdualah satu-satunya orang yang mau berbicara denganku. Bisa kumengerti sih alasan anak lain menjauhiku. Normalnya hanya anak kalangan atas yang akan masuk kelas ini. Tapi aku beruntung karena Kakashi-san memintaku masuk ke kelas ini atas usulan dari Namikaze Tsunade-sama, kepala sekolah sekaligus yayasan di sekolah ini.

"Hei, Saku-chan. Apa benar kau dulu adalah anak kelas reguler?" tanya Karin penasaran.

"Entahlah, aku tak tau. Tapi kurasa tak mungkin aku masuk kelas reguler. Kau tau kan salah satu kualifikasi menjadi anak reguler?" jawabku mantap.

"Tapi, apa kau ingat anak berambut pirah dan ungu tempo hari yang lalu? Mereka nampak begitu frustasi saat kau tidak mengacuhkan mereka." Tambah Karin.

"Kurasa Sakura sudah melupakan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak dilupakan." Ucap Konan sambil membaca novelnya.

"Kau tau sesuatu, Konan?" tanya Karin antusias.

Aku hanya menatap Konan penuh harap. Sebenarnya aku merasakan ada suatu hal yang tak beres denganku. Tapi aku tak tau apa itu. Kepalaku akan terasa sakit jika aku memikirkannya. Bahkan aku sempat pingsan saat berusaha memikirkannya terlalu keras

"Tidak, aku hanya memberikan hipotesa." Konan kembali asik dengan novelnya.

Karin pun memanyunkan bibirnya karena tak puas dengan jawaban konan. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum pahit, karena sesungguhnya aku berharap Konan bisa memberitahu sesuatu. Yaah... mungkin memang beginilah jalannya. Aku hanya bisa berharap seseorang segera menemukanku.

.

.

**To be continue..**

.

.

Hohoho.. Chap 3 berakhir disini.. ^_^

Jati diri tiap karakter udah mulai muncul kan? Hihihi

Emang belu semua keluar sih.. Itachi nii-san dan pemeran chap awal bakal muncul seiring berjalannya waktu.

Oh iya, makasih buat para readers yang sudah menyempatkan baca fict abal buatan Yoru. Agak kaget juga pas ngeliat jumlah viewers dari fict ini. Hehe

But.. Yoru tetep berharap buat para readers untuk menyempatkan mengisi kolom review baik berupa saran atau kritikan. Itu bakal sangat membantu Yoru buat nentuin lanjutan cerita.

Last.. Thanks you so much for all readers, Hope u'll have a nice day.. ^_^


End file.
